


It's The End Of The World As We Know It~

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [108]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: A force has doomed the multiverse and surprisingly Error comes in to help.
Relationships: Reaper/Geno, reaper/error
Series: tales of the unexpected [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 131





	It's The End Of The World As We Know It~

Error watches the remaining Sanses going off to their final battle against the Mega Frisk-Chara, with Dream leading them; they had destroyed all of the copies of AUs, they could not seem to take down the original AUs of the copies, of this multiverse.

Error did not step in, he had no need since the Seed Universe of their worlds could not be touched.

The plan was to enter into Mega Frisk-Chara and plant a device deep inside their mainframe, releasing a virus that would both take them down and rollback to the time before they started deleting all the AUs.

Error was surprised to see Nightmare joining forces with Dream; this was no doubt due to the fact that his gang was made up of copies, the AU originals did not follow him.

The way that Mega Frisk-Chara kept outsmarting the Sanses made Error think that there was a mole. It was like they knew what the Sanses were going to do each time and he knew for a fact that this Frisk-Chara could not Reset, Save or Continue. It was not in their code.

Error closes his right socket- it was through this he was able to see what was happening with; this was because Geno joined in.

Error was just as surprised at Geno joining since he too wanted to end the timelines. So he did not understand why his older brother, who begged him to help destroy their own AU once upon a day, was helping save these glitches.

Error frowns. Geno and the Sanses had entered into a large barrel-like room, metal was everywhere and a platform was set up with defenses machines firing at them. The Sanses could not shortcut or use any attacks.

All they were doing was dodge and running, all protecting Sci, Dream, Blueberry, Ink, Nightmare, Sans, Red, Honey- a Papyrus, Cloud and Razz. These ones needed to get to the end. Get inside.

One by one the Sanses dropped and dusted. A winged Sans drives into the front of Blueberry. Horror took a hit for Razz. Dust saves Honey. The Chara of storyshift shielded Dream. And so fore.

Geno who was once on the sidelines of the many Sanses, was strong, his determination kept him moving. And in doing so allowed Error to keep watching.

Geno took a blow for Ink...

Then it ended.

Error watches as his beloved Geno began to melt. The others still raced forward, could not look back, had to keep moving.

This was not how he wanted his brother's life to come to an end.

Error growls as he hears the Mega Frisk-Chara talking through the static of Geno's hearing. Error realizes that everything was in vain since they were suddenly all captured. The remaining Sanses began to bow their skulls in defeat.

Geno stood and dripping he began moving forwards.

Error's SOUL began to pulse.

Geno would not die unless all four pieces did. Fresh had sat this one out, claiming he was washing his hair that night and the After Tale Sans, their youngest brother, stayed in their AU. Error merely watched from afar- he could not understand why Geno had stepped forward to help.

Geno gasps and falls, then catching himself he moves on once more.

A robot arm comes down to Sci and takes the device out of his hands, it that waves it in front of the main computer room they were trying to get in.

"*i want to live." Error hears Geno say softly to himself, "please. someone."

Error shortcuts to the edge of the Mega Frisk-Chara, entering the giant robot he felt the code within swift; he tries to shortcut. It fails. He then tests out his strings. And grins. His code was too glitchy for the thing to take effect on them.

Error reaches for his orbits and pulls as much as he was able- then he shoots his strings in every direction, hoping to confuse the robot; at the same time he set about making a path, right under the platforms. There he began running, still shooting strings, blocking cameras and rearming the robot's weapons.

Error kept his right socket closed the whole time, he saw how his strings bound around something, he witnesses the Sanses stare in shock at the display.

Error ran and ran until he reaches the door to the computer room, he leaps up unnoticed by all and then let his strings wrap around the device and dragged it to him.

Everyone stares in surprise at him standing there.

The device in hand, he switches it on like he heard Sci explain to everyone and jumps back into the room- he ran to the plugin. The doors close and an innumerable amount of robot arms came at him.

"YOU FOOL! YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!" Mega Frisk-Chara screams at him, he finishes the link up with the plugin and the robot arms stop moving.

The screens that were everywhere in the room all began to flicker as they turn a dark blue with writing appearing.

Error notices the there was a keycode.

"HAHAHA! YOU NEED A CODE!" They laugh at him, "AND THIS ROOM IS SOUNDPROOF!"

"*geNo. whAt's ThE KeYcOde?" Error questions lightly, he waits for his brother to get to Sci and demand the keycode.

Sci was confused and shocked, mentioning that only he should know that a keycode was needed.

"*tell me now!" Geno demands, "or error's efforts were for nothing!"

Sci's socket widens, he then tells Geno the code.

"*Lit' bro? did ya get that?" Geno asks the air, then smiles and turns to the Sanses, "error has typed in the keycode. rollback will start in an hour's time."

The arms around them shut down and went limp. 

"*then we must get out of here!" Sci says quickly, after gaining his senses, "i told you all before coming here. anyone who gets trapped in here while the rollback is happening. cannot survive. even with a reset."

"*ya hear that error?" Geno questions and stood there as if listening to something. "okay bro. thank ya. error says he doesn't mind dying again. as long as i'm not here. can someone help me?"

Blueberry rushes over and helps Geno by carrying him, he half melts through his arms.

"*thanks blueberry." Geno said just as the lights began flickering.

"*mega frisk-chara should not be able to move at the moment," Sci explains, he starts half running half walking, "but we should still hurry."

"*Ink?" Dream calls and everyone turns to stare at the artist, he was hovering near the door Error went through, trying to peer through the thick glass.

"*Are we really going to leave Error behind?" Ink asks with emotion, he did not even turn.

"*wasn't ya let sci die?" Geno calls out to him, making Ink turn and stare at him, "...don't worry. error can't die unless certain conditions are met."

"*How do you know Error? No one knew you existed until a few weeks ago." Ink questions, his socket were empty when he stares solely on Geno.

"*because i am error." Geno told him with a glare, "so get down here! ya rainbow moron!"

That made Ink move, he lands near Blueberry and Geno and studies the melting glitchy form of the skeleton. Then Ink took Geno from Blueberry's arms and began running with him.

It took just under an hour for all to get out and when they did, there was a portal waiting for them. The portal lead to a floating island that overlooked Mega Frisk-Chara. Then it happened.

A ball of light appears it steadily grew bigger and bigger until it completed covered the giant robot/space centre.

Then the whole Multiverse rolls back.

Those heroes remained on their island- to others who died they would have appeared back in their AUs, to those who stood watching, in their AU, they suddenly vanished from their place.

"*Are you okay Error?" Ink asks Geno, causing the glitch to sigh. The Sanses around them were all watching, making the glitch very uncomfortable.

"*yeah. sure." Geno mumbles out, he was whole again and no longer melting. He tries to wiggle out of Ink's arms.

"*Error." Ink said staring at the glitch, "Why are you not crashing from me touching you? Why are you not glitching as much? Why do you look like this?"

"*hard to explain." Geno said through gritted teeth, he wiggles against Ink's hold, "for now. this body is fine with touch. i don't glitch as much in this body. and this is my first form. now pull me down before my boyfriend comes and complains."

"*Boyfriend?" Ink said dully, "Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"*oh. and there he is." Geno comments with a smirk as the Grim Reaper stood fusing over Ink, "well hello lover. heh hahaha."

"*hey bud. ya got a death wish or something?" Reaper asks Ink, his blue eye in his left socket burning brightly.

Geno manages to get out of Ink's hold and wanders over to Reaper.

"*hiya. can ya give me a ride home." Geno said it was not a question, "i'm dead tired right now."

"*heh. yeah. ya don't look very lively." Reaper follows up, cutting a hole in time and space to warp through.

Together the pair go, leaving a group of confused Sanses.

"*what the hell just happened?" Underfell Sans demands, no one could answer.

XD~DX

  
Geno walks into the safely of his save screen, with Reaper mumble death threats behind him.

"*relax. i told him i was error." Geno says at his pouty boyfriend.

"*oh? that must have been a hell of a talk." Reaper snickers loudly, making glitchy skeleton roll his eyes.

"*well. there was not enough time to explain all the facts and details." Geno admits with a frown and then shrugs, "sure it will be fine. error will be shutting down in a moment."

Before Geno began dating Reaper, a few things needed to be said- Geno was actually four monsters. One SOUL. Four Bodies. They shared memories, data and feelings. The closer they are the more... one they were with each other, to the point where they did not know where one began and the other ended.

They kept far away from each other normally, coming together once a year to share data. When one died they would download to the nearest SOUL piece while they wait for their body to glitch back into place.

Geno was not joking when he said he was Error. Because right now, Geno and Error were currently fused.

"*maybe ya should like after or fresh take over for ya." Reaper said lightly, "error can... overwhelm ya."

"*i just died saving our multiverse." Geno snaps in annoyance, a single ERROR sign flicker in his socket, "so let me stay together with me."


End file.
